Halo ODST Project Valkyrie
by XlegacyZero
Summary: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers; It is said one ODST can take of an entire squad of Marines with one hand tied behind their back, I don't know about the average Trooper but their once existed a single team of ODST capable of taking down an entire battalion of covenant forces with little to no aid. What could extinguish such a flame you may ask? Humanity's Darkness. This is their tale.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

******[**Play Halo 3 ODST OST Asphalt And Ablution Theme on You Tube******]**

In the year 2556 when the conflict with the Covenant had concluded another war was fought behind the scenes, a war for the very future of humanity. To most, the heroes that fought and died during those battle shall remain nameless. However to the few that survived the heroic actions of a team of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers shall be counted with those of Legend.

On an unknown moon of Paravin, a planet previous unexplored, the ruins of Legend make their way to the surface.

"We're wasting time." the frustrated marine groaned kicking the burn ground beneath his feet,"Six days searching up and down this rock and we haven't found anything to tell us what the Covenant were after."

"Yeah, but its not everyday the Covenant glass a supposedly barren rock." His fellow marine exclaimed as he rises a loose stone to eye level and examines it carefully,"Something happened here."

"You said supposedly?" the first marine remarked turning to face his fellow marine.

"Well... you didn't hear it from me, but I heard that the surveillance team over in the westward sector uncovered all types of buildings and Constructs. Even evidences of a few firefights." the second marine explained.

"Eh, it was probably just some kind of internal conflict."The Marine responded as throw his hands in the air demonstrating his lack of interest in any of this," I'm sure the covenant has their share of troublemakers just like we do."

"But why glass half the planet?" The second marine snapped locking eyes with the skeptic ,"If you ask me someones trying very hard to make sure whatever happened here never reaches the light of day."

"Its actually a moon." The first Marine said sarcastically.

"This coming from the guy who called it a rock not even two minutes ago." his buddy whispered under his breath.

"Sergeant Hudson I think I've found something!"A lone female Marines voice rises above the whispers occupying the surveillance sight.

The Marine hands her findings over to the Sergeant in Charge, as he begins to analyze it. It was some sort of transparent cylinder container with black gears holding it together on both its left and right , inside was what appeared to be an A.I. Unit shimmering in a bright violet."Prep a Warthog! We need to get this to the Commander immediately" the Sergeant insisted.

"Roger!"The marines answered, Their voices synchronized.

Quickly Sergeant Hudson and his fellow marines hoped into the nearest Warthog and began to navigated the now lifeless moon of Paravin. They could still smell the scent of char even though it was evident that planet had been set afire months or even years ago.

"Wonder what happened here?" the female Marine spoke,"The Geo Scientist say at one point this place must have been very beautiful."

"Well not anymore. The Covenant made sure of that." Sergeant Hudson hissed.

"What's up with that anyway?" one of the junior marines asked,"I thought the Covenant stopped glassing planets at the end of the war."

"They're are somethings that are better destroyed than revealed." Sergeant Hudson replied,"Maybe the Covenant found something like that here. Something they believe is better to bury than reveal for all to see."

"Like what?" The eager marine asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sergeant Hudson laughed,"Maybe they did it for their own well-being... or maybe they did it for the good of the galaxy. One things for sure we'll have more answer than we have now ones I get this to the Commander." Sergeant Hudson picks up the canister with both hands then stares deeply into its radiate light a warmth washes over him and his breathing slows.

"You alright Sergeant?" The female yells as she grips the steering wheel of the raging Warthog snapping Sergeant Hudson out of his trance.

"Yes... Fine... Lets keep moving." The Sergeant finally said.

Inside the Commanding Officer's Ship

"Excuse the interruption Commander, but you need to see this." The Sergeant said sternly standing in the doorway of the Officer in Charge of the surveillance site. He was a Major: Caucasian with white hair and a stocky build.

"Sergeant Hudson, just the man I wanted to see. I've received unsettling news from the Westward Sector, I was hoping to tell you about it so that you could pass the information along. Things are indeed more grave then I'd thought." The Major went on, taking a seat in a nearby chair as he did.

"Sir."Sergeant Hudson said as he move the containment unit into the Commander's line of sight.

The Major caught sight of the unit and was silent for a moment until he the words finally left his lips,"Bring it here." The Sergeant move shifty placing the containment unit on the deck just before the Major,"Well don't sit it there. Open It."

"Open it, Sir." the sergeant replied hesitantly, "But, isn't that something more up ONI alley than our own."

"Let me tell you something sergeant. If we ship this up to the higher ups do you know what's going to happen?" The Major paused,"They're gonna send it to the engineers to make sure isn't filled with some kind of poisonous gas, If it checks outs they are gonna send it to some idiot who has absolutely no idea what to do with it so he'll probably send it back to the engineers who will in turn send it back to him. He'll realize his mistake then send it to ONI where if it hasn't been completely destroyed during its shipping process will activate it and asked it questions. Then throw it into an evidence locker never to be heard from again. Now we can wait for all of that... or we can stop wasting everyone's time and open it right now."

**[**Play Halo ODST Project Valkyrie Lucy's Theme on You Tube**]**

"Yes sir."The Sergeant said with doubt in his voice as he picked up the container and slow but surely began to open it. As he moved his hands to open the unit a violet light erupted from the container the two shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When the two Marines could finally see again, there she was a beautiful AI with long hair that rested on her hips and a violet form.

A single word left the Major lips,"Magnificent."

"Sir I just realized." Sergeant Hudson exclaimed,"What if the container was filled with poison gas?"

The Major still in awe of the AI before him and only half paying attention to the sergeant's worries said,"Why do you think I had you open it?" Sergeant Ortiz was very quiet after that.

Slowly the AI opened it's eyes and guided them to the two men staring at her so very carefully. She said no words however the expression of her face was one of sorrow but also determination, as if she had something that needed to be done. Something that would pain her greatly to do.

The Major attempted to break the silents,"Hello I'm..." was all he had time to say before he was interrupted by the small violet lady in front of him.

"I know who are." The AI snapped as she moved her eyes to the Sergeant beside his commander,"The both of you. Sergeant Edward Hudson and Major Victor Long."

The two look at each other in disbelief then back at the AI,"I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage Miss?" Major Long adds.

"Lucy... you may call me Lucy." The AI spoke.

"Well Lucy." The Major started,"Where did you come from? Who created you?"

"I... I can't tell ya that." Lucy said calmly.

"I've got a question." The sergeant adds,"You are a smart AI are you not?"

The AI's face cringed a little as she crossed her arms, a subtle anger made its way into her eyes as she stared the sergeant down. Sergeant Hudson stepped back sensing the flames of her rage. Her expression and body language screaming I can't believe you just asked that.

"Then who was you're programming based on?"The Major interjected trying to defuse the situation.

Lucy looked up at the ceiling of the office as if she was debating whether or not to give them said information, finally she spoke,"Nope. Can't answer that one either."

"You know, for a smart AI there are a whole lot of things you don't know." Sergeant Hudson concluded.

"Lets get something straight Marine!" Lucy snapped,"I never said I don't know the answer to your question. I merely stated that I'm unable to answer them."

"Why's that?" Sergeant Hudson replied.

"Think about it for a sec genius." Lucy exclaimed, "Why else would someone program an AI like myself to be unable to answer certain questions."

"Well?" Sergeant Hudson replied in a way that screamed I have no idea.

"Someone's tryin to keep their nose clean." The Major answered,"Probably the person that created you."

"That's a gold star Major." Lucy smiled,"However your information is a little lacking. The man that created me did so in the loving memory of his dead wife, however... the man that eventually got his hands on me... Lets just say my coding isn't as pure as it used to be."

"Okay... Lucy." Major Long exclaimed, taking a sit at his deck interlacing his fingers in deliberation,"I need answers. You have answer."

"I'm listening." Lucy replied.

"How can we both benefit from this new find friendship?" The major asked calmly.

"Friendship?" Lucy grinned. She knew he was only trying to get on her good side, so that maybe she would give him that he wanted. "First off, I don't think you want to be my friend major. They have a way of dying."

"Is that so?" Major Long replied taking note of her warning.

"Mmm hmm." Lucy grinned, "And secondly I haven't been hiding anything from you. So far I've just been unable to answer the questions you've posed."

The Major looked at her then exhaled deeply. Slowly he moved his hands under the desk he was sitting and pulled out a charred hunk of metal. But as Lucy examined it more closely she found it to be the burnt remains of a Spartan Helmet of a unique design. A large chuck had broken off from the upper left half. "So." Major long started," What can you tell me about this?"

"Yep Major, you got it. That's correct question." Lucy frowned with eyes filled with sorrow.

* * *

A/N: Hope your having a nice day. this is a prologue for my upcoming ODST fanfiction. I know the fans of Halo are very devoted. So to keep my Fic as close to the lore as possible I'm looking for a few beta readers, If you interested send me a message. I am also aware that weakest point of my writing is in my description of the appearance of characters and settings. This story will be one filled with action, friendships, romances and a secret conspiracy that effects the very future of humanity. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews and Comments appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1 The Prodigy and the Veteran

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Prodigy and the Veteran**

**[**PlayHalo ODST Project Valkyrie Theme "The Way" on YouTube**]**

"How are the preparations coming Lucy?"A shadowy figure asked concealed by the darkness within the room.

"As well as you would expect, Director. Considering the usual complication." Lucy replied a submissive tone in her voice.

"Don't remind me." The Director exclaimed recalling the unwelcome wrench thrown into the very core of his plans. "What of Michael, how is he fairing? I assume his training is progressing on schedule."

"You mean Adam." Lucy corrected.

"Adam?" the Director paused,"Does he still insist on claiming such an absurd title."

"Adam is not an absurd name okay, Director is a absurd name." Lucy interjected,"And in case you haven't realized, its not just a title to him. Its important to him because its the name that you gave him."

"Careful Ms. Artificial Intelligence. If I sense even the slightest disrespect in your voice... well you remember what happened the last time don't you?" The Director explained a twisted smile made its way to his face.

"Of course, Director." Lucy stated as her eyes made their way to the floor.

"Now I believe before you decided to distract me with you nonsense, you were about to give me the latest in Michael progress." The Director said taking control of the conversation."Is he everything we hoped he would be."

"You tell me."Lucy said as she waved her hand toward the screen before her."This is some quick footage of his most recent close combat session" As she did the screen lite up and a video of a young trooper wearing a green t- shirt, cameo trousers and combat boots surrounded by four men, wearing the same.

**[**Play Halo ODST Project Valkyrie Adam's Theme on YouTube**]**

The young man stands still, so very still that his attackers can no longer tell if his even breathing. After a moment the young man blinked giving one of his attackers the opening they were looking for. His opponent's leaped in to take advantage. The young trooper quickly let loose a low kick throwing the attacker off balance followed by a flurry of quick jabs to the gut. Ending with an close range uppercut. The other three men now realizing that they would have to work together to be any kind of a threat all pounced in at once. The young trooper jumped out of the circle of death that surrounded him avoiding their initial attack. One of the men throw out a wide right hook, Adam quickly snaked his right arm with his left then proceeded to headbutt the man knocking him to the floor. The next attacker came at him with a waist level round kick, Adam grabbed it with amazing speed and sent a quick knee up into the soft portion of the man's leg followed by a round kick to the face. Dropping him immediately. And the last attacker rushed him like a man from hell. With what appeared to be very little effort The young trooper tripped him while simultaneously sending an elbow into his back.

"Good."The Director exclaims,"Now what of our special guest."

"Good?" Lucy stopped him "That was amazing! He took on four fully grown men and didn't even break a sweat."

"Lucy please." The Director explained,"I can't be expected to be in awe every time things go as planned, just like I can't be expected to be impressed when you don't make a mistake. I'm a very busy man."

"There's a special word for people like you." Lucy whispered.

"What was that?" The Director questioned.

"I said our special guest is docking as we speak." Lucy replied.

"Good, good." The Director stated as he exited the room. "Send him to my quarters at his earliest convenience."

"Good, good." Lucy mocked," If i had a stomach I'd barf."

"Your overplaying the whole I hate my boss thing." a voice enters the room. Lucy eyes turn to meet the gaze of the young trooper from the video.

"Adam?" Lucy said in a confused tone,"What are you doing here? Couldn't stay away could you?"

"Very funny. Heard that he was coming aboard today. Came to you to found out whether its true or not." Adam stated plainly.

"I don't see what's so funny about it." Lucy studied the newly trained trooper,"We normally don't get any kind of direct interest out of you towards well... anything. What's so special about this one?"

"That's what I'm hear to found out." Adam declared,"I mean you've heard the stories haven't you? This guy's either a legend or a monster... or both."

"You know what they say, when have expectations you're only setting yourself up for disappointment." Lucy explained gloomily.

"Yeah well I be the judge of that." Adam stated with the utmost confidence in his voice.

"Wooo, Wooo Slow down tiger." Lucy stopped him,"Listen you and him. The way his sees it you're only two totally different levels. He's been all over the Galaxy fighting covenant and terrorist groups alike. And you... You're different Adam."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adam inquired.

"Just..." Lucy started,"Just don't expect him to treat you like one of the guys, you'll have earn that."

In The Director's Office

"I heard you wanted to see me. A lot. That's one persistent AI you got here " A man says as he enters the room. He was a tanned skinned man with a toned frame, his hair lay in a rusty high and tight that sat atop his head.

"Aw, Lieutenant Miles, Just the man I wanted to see." The Director smiled, "Do come in. Take a sit please."

"No thank you sir, I'd rather stand." The Lieutenant replied.

"Lt. Miles. You insult me not only do you not give me the respect of a proper check-in, you then refuse my generous offer, Now if you were one my troopers..." The Director started.

"But I'm not one of your troopers." Lt. Miles interrupted,"Lets not forget you requested my presents here not the other way around. I know all about the shady business you guys are associated with. The only reason I'm here is because my chain of command said I had to see what you had to say."

"Indeed." The Director laughed, "However, you might find that the more valuable a commodity you become to ONI, The closer you'll find yourself to where you want to be."


	3. Chapter 2 The Situation

_**Chapter 2**_

**The Situation**

**********[**Play Halo 3 ODST OST Bits and Pieces on You Tube**********]**

"Where I want to to be huh?" Lt. Miles mocked as he quickly takes a seat in the chair that he had previously rejected,"Enlighten me."

A cruel smirk made its way to the Director face as he reached under the table and pulled out a single file that hit the desk like a brick as he released it from his grasp. As the tumblers began to fall into place within the young Lieutenant's mind. The Director began to speak,"I read your file... Even the parts that were covered in black ink." Lt. Miles said nothing. "Speechless... Good. Maybe now you'll do a little more listening and a little less criticizing." The Director continued," Trent Miles, twenty seven years old, you were born on Earth and lived in an orphanage until you enlisted at the age of eighteen. After your enlistment you served as one of the best the UNSC had to offer for nearly ten years until recently, this past year if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am, you received your commission and began an officer." The Director looked up into the young Marines eyes as he spoke,"What you've been through... Most people would have let something like that change them. Eat them up from the inside. Its takes a remarkably strong will to bounce back after something like that. You my good man are a hero."

"I'm no hero." Lt. Miles snapped,"I'm just the one that didn't die."

"Fair enough." The Director paused.

"So you know all about me." Lt. Miles snares as he leans forward in his chair as if he were preparing to challenge the Director in some way. "But you still haven't answered the underlying question. Why should I help you?"

The Director eyes fell back to the monster of a file before him. "It says here that sense you got your commission you have been performing less than satisfactory. Difficulty playing well with others, now that's a shame. Someone with your particular talents should be placed above his peers not be forced to watch, correcting their mistakes from the sidelines. If you succeed in this mission not only will you have prove to the UNSC that your ability to lead is more than capable but I can guarantee you an little extra attention during the promotion period. If you catch my meaning."

"Didn't you get the memo? Teamwork isn't really my thing." The lieutenant said condescendingly.

"I'm well aware." The Director responded,"According to your recorders you were only able to corporate fully with two of your past units. One was another ONI initiative , one... Project Challenger. I still don't have all the details involving the objective of that project. Care to enlighten me?

"Those kinds of questions are way above my pay grade." The lieutenant replied.

"Very well." the Director continued, "And the other... Nova Team Lead by Lt. Hawkins of the UNSC."

"Hawkins? There's your answer. Why don't you use those resources at you disposal and track her down." Lt. Miles remarked,"I'm sure she'd jump at the chance to get back into the fight."

"Great idea lieutenant however, you as well as I do the Lt. Hawkins has been MIA sense Nova Teams exploits on Reach." The Director corrected him,"And with the current condition that planet's in we'd be lucky if we could found the smoldering ashes of her corpse. As I was saying before I was so very rudely interrupted if it were possible to do this mission beside your old team would you consider it?"

"Nova Team was never mine to led, they're Hawkin's team." Lt. Mile spoke,"If I were to led them no good would come of it. Besides its been years sense the war ended, and we didn't exactly keep in touch. I don't even know if they're still apart of the UNSC."

"You've always looked up to Hawkins, lieutenant. Now could be your only chance to prove that you can stand on your own two feet and led Nova without her." The Director counseled him,"As for the member of Nova team, they've already been assembled..."

"When did you?" was all the young lieutenant had time to say before Director cut him off.

"Do you understand now, lieutenant? With or without you Nova team will be deployed to complete this mission." The Director grinned. "So will you lead them to victory? or attend each of their funerals if they fail?"

Moments Later

"Hey Director that things..?" Lucy started, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Miss Lucy." The Director smiled,"Lt. Miles here, was just agreeing to take on the role of Commanding Officer of the newly reformed Nova team."

"Oh, Congratulations Commander." Lucy smiled with a small curtsy to top off her performance.

"Lucy see to it that the dossier of the Commander's new crew members are sent up to the Captain's Quarters immediately." The Director spoke.

"Yeh yeh. The Dossier of Kristen Chambers, Jesus Monero, Noel Radd and and Adam Gideon being upload to the computer in the Captain's Quarters as we speak." Lucy confirmed.

"Slow down." Lt. Miles interrupted,"Where's the rest of my team? And who the hell is Gideon?"

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Lucy observed,"Nice."

"Didn't tell me what?" The lieutenant snapped.

"He didn't need to know at the time." The Director replied.

"Tell me now, unless you'll found yourself short one commander." Lt. Miles groaned.

"Huh. Like any mission this one has had its share of... Complications." The Director started.

"What sort of complications?" the lieutenant pressed on.

"As you know its has been years sense the end of the war and during that time we had no control over you nor your comrade's actions." The Director continued,"I'm afraid Explosives engineer Nicklaus Holden and Navigator Catherine Armin were engaged in less reputable work then yourself these passed few years."

"Well.. Where are they?" Lt. Miles asked.

"Lucy." The Director said as he motioned for her to answer the question.

"Of course." Lucy huffed,"Nick Holden will be busy being held in a maximum security prison for the next twenty-five years for robbery and the damaging of public property. He probably would have gotten a lighter sentence but not all bank robbers take out half a block with explosives trying to open the safe. Heaven knows how he survived. He's no in any ordinary prison either, it rotate the circumference of the Sol galaxy only returning to Earth once every six months to restock supplies. As for Catherine Armin after she left the UNSC she started jumping from mercenary group to mercenary group: assault, murder you name it she's probably done it. Although so far the authorities are concerned its near impossible to prove it."

"What could have happened to her?" Lt. Miles Whispered under his breath.

"As for Adam Gideon he's... A new addition to Nova team." Lucy snuck into the conversation.

"So Commander... The balls in your court, what's your next move?" The Director taunted."You can choice to start the task we initially brought you here for or you can recover the rest of Nova team."

Lt. Miles eyes broke their gaze with the director and fell to the floor. For a moment he sat there contemplating. For a good majority of his military career he fought in the darkness all alone, but then one day a faint light appeared in the distance a light that took the form of Lt. Hawkins and the rest of Nova team. The lieutenant smiled, he knew at one point in his younger years he would have left them to face whatever fate the galaxy had in store for them. However things changed, "A team is no greater than the sum of its parts. If we are to succeed we'll do it together."

"Now that's what I like to hear." The Director smiled,"Lucy be sure to let me know the second Lt. Miles transportation arrives."

"Transportation?" Lt. Miles voice echoed after the director's.

"I didn't come up here just because I enjoy our little chats ya know." Lucy corrected,"Its already here."

"Hold on!" the lieutenant interrupted, "What Transportation?"

"Its a Frigate created with the strengths of Nova team in mind." The Director explained. "How did you think you'd be getting around? I'm the Director of this division, I'm nobodies chauffeur."

"Check it out." as Lucy waves her hand across the screen of the Director's office a video begins to manifest,"All of your team with the exception of one are already down there making themselves at home... Awaiting your orders."

"Except one you say?" The Lt. Mile questioned,"Who's got the balls?"

"Adam Gideon?" Lucy blurted out before fully understanding what the lieutenant was saying. "What? No. I mean he doesn't have balls, he doesn't have any balls at all, I just happened to have asked him to lead you down to the ship, because I can't..."

"And why can't you?" The Director interrupted tired of her babbling

"I... Uh..." Lucy felt the need to explain her lacking of a physical body made it difficult to leads anybody well anywhere. But deep down she could sense that the director had other things in mind.

"Micheal would you please come in here." The director spoke as Adam made his way into the fold, He was a stocky young man with pale skin and an extremely motto High and tight. the discipline he displayed with apparent to all, and in his eyes a faint light, a light that only existed in the eyes of those who had never experienced true combat"Micheal how would you feel if Lucy were to accompany you on this mission."

Adam exclaimed Lucy's form but remained silent.

"Me?" Lucy shouted,"I'd hardly think of that as an advisable action. They are far too many operation that require my supervision for me to wonder off to who know's where. We both know that you'd be lost without me."

"Frankly Ms. Lucy I grow tired of you excessive bickering. I feel same time apart would do this relationship some good." The Director replied,"Besides I know you possess multiple skills that our young commander here would fine more than satisfactory."

"But.." Lucy tired to recant her plea but it was to no a vile.

"That's enough Lucy. My decision is final!" The Director shouted.

"As you wish Director. Now uploading to the ships on-board computer." Lucy submitted.

"By accompany us I assume you mean keep an eye on your investment." Lt. Miles states.

******[**Play Two Steps from Hell False King on You Tube******]**

"Ha. Nothing gets pass you know does it lieutenant?" The Director confirmed,"But, lets be fair her if you were in my situation wouldn't you do the same. After all your success in this endeavor could very well be paramount to the survival of our species."


End file.
